And Then Nothing
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Just something I came up with. I was bored. I wont give a summary because i dont want to give away the story by mistake. You death note fans will just have to read and see for yourselves what its about.


Hey everyone

Hey everyone!! I was bored and had nothing to do so I wrote this. Since school is finally over I have more free time to write! I don't own any of the characters and if I did… well I don't know what I would do... LOL anyway here's that story! Enjoy!

--s2--

**And Then Nothing**

--s2--

Raito was sitting at his desk in his room. The only source of light was his lamp. He stared at the notebook in front of him that had a billion names written down in. It's difficult. His enemy, L, was completely on his case. Everything he did or said was used against him. L would test him contently. He even chained each other together so he could see exactly how he lived, hoping that he would make a mistake and prove that he was the serial killer known as Kira. L was a smart one, but dodging all his well planned out moves was starting to get on Raito's nerves. All he was trying to do is bring justice to the world. The criminals were disgusting and he only wants to get rid of them all and become the god of the new world. L wasn't letting him. If only he knew his real name and he could kill him.

With a sigh, Raito leaned back in his chair and glared at the ceiling. What was he to do about L? There's nothing he can do if he doesn't have his name. What if he killed him by hand? No, he couldn't do that. If he did he would be put in prison for murder and everyone would know that he is Kira. There has to be some way to find out his name.

"What are you thinking about, Raito?" Raito turned to look the shinigami named, Ryuk. He was lying on the bed studying something that Raito couldn't figure out. The shinigami's eyes never moved nor blinked and would scare the hell out of anyone.

"About how I can find L's name." Raito told the death god.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Until I kill him, then yes. I'm Kira, Ryuk. I have to find a way to kill L before he kills me." Raito turned back to stare at the death note again.

Raito looked at the clock. 2:00 it read. Raito bit on his lip trying to help himself think harder. _'I could use Misa's eyes again, but she's in away on business.' _Raito stood up and walk towards his bed and lay down on it. _'I guess I'll have to wait for her to return then.'_ Raito closed his eyes and when to sleep. He knew that he couldn't do anything until Misa comes back so he'll just have to be patient.

--s2--

Raito walked into the apartment building that L had bought so they could research on the Kira case. He was a bit early, but it didn't really matter. Raito's father, Souichiro Yagami, was with him. Since they lived in the same household it was only normal that they came together.

L was sitting, well crouching, on his chair and staring at the television. He was watching the news; more criminals were put in prison for murder and robbery. It's just another day.

Raito sat down at the computer that was next to L and waited. It was likely that L would have a test for him even if it sounded like a simple greeting.

"Raito-kun," Raito looked over at L. Here it comes. "Do you want to have another game of tennis this evening?"

Raito's eyes widened slightly. _'A game of tennis? Is he planning something?' _He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

L glanced over at the speechless Raito. "Well, do you?"

"Um…" Raito hesitated. _'It might be a mistake to go. I have to make something up.' _He made a friendly smile and said, "Sure, Ryuzaki." _'Damn it!' _

"Alright, let's go around…" L paused and bit his thumb softly. "Six?"

"O--okay." Raito responded and turned back to the computer. He kept an eye on the detective. _'He's planning something, but what? Another game of tennis won't help him to come to the conclusion that I am Kira.' _The straight A student started to type on the computer. _'I have to be ready for anything.'_

--s2--

As the day when on Raito searched for anything that would help him find out what it was L was planning on doing. Of course he didn't expect to get any clues, but it was beginning to frustrate him.

They were done for the day. Everyone went home except L and Raito. The two walked out of the apartment and were now making their way to the school where they knew there was a tennis court. The only thing Raito didn't like about this peaceful walk was the silence. It was driving him insane. Usually he would prefer it to be quiet but today it was different. It scared Raito a little bit.

"You seem worried about something, Raito-kun." L stated.

"Is that so?" Raito responded. "That's strange; I'm not worried about anything. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Yes there is." L's calm tone of voice made it hard to read him. It left Raito clueless. L started to explain. "If you were Kira then it would only be natural for you to feel uncomfortable being alone with me."

"How many time must I tell you, I am not Kira?!" Raito stopped walking. He hands curled into fists. He just can't control his anger when L says that he's Kira, it always got on his nerves. "Stop suspecting me of being Kira, Ryuzaki!"

"But if I don't suspect you of being Kira and then it turns out you are Kira it would be too late because you might kill me by that time." L stopped walking as well and looked back at Raito. "Raito-kun, just so you know, every time you say that you're not Kira in that angry way rises the percentage of you being Kira. You see, it would be just like Kira to get mad about being suspected. If you're not Kira then you don't have anything to get worked up about because you know that you're not Kira."

"What about when I said that I was Kira?" Raito pointed out. "Either way, I'm going to be a suspect. Everything I say is used against me."

"Yes, that is true." L stared at the ground. "But that, to me, is a good thing."

"You know what? I'm out of here!"

Raito turned to leave when he bumped into something. He looked up and saw a familiar man standing in his way. "Toa-san...?" (1)

"I'm disappointed in you." Souichiro told his son. He reached into his pocket and took out a small spray bottle.

"What? Why?! What did I--" Before Raito could finish, Souichiro pressed down on the cap of the bottle and a cool and calm vapor sprayed in his face. Raito closed his eyes and felt dizzy. Soon he was completely unaware of anything.

--s2--

Raito opened his eyes slowly. The world was spinning so he closed them again tightly. He started to feel a headache coming on. He went to reach up for his forehead when he noticed his hands were tied to something behind his back. _'What the…'_ His eyes snapped open.

It's bright, but nothing was able to be seen beyond the light of the lamp that hung above his Raito's head. His hands were tied to the chair he was sitting on as well and his legs. _'Where am I? Why am I here?'_

"Welcome, Raito-kun." L stepped into the light where his prisoner could see him.

"Ryuzaki?" Raito questioned. "What the hell?! Where are we?!"

"We are in the execution chamber, Raito-kun." L told him calmly. "We caught Kira."

"What? I'm not Kira!!" Raito struggled with the binds to get free, but no such luck.

"Yes you are…" Raito's father was next to step into the light along with the rest of the crew that was on the Kira case. "We have proof, Raito."

Matsuda pushed a button on a recorder and Raito's voice was heard. "About how I can find L's name." There was a short pause. "Until I kill him, then yes. I'm Kira, Ryuk. I have to find a way to kill L before he kills me."

Raito was speechless. L took the chance to tell him how they got the information. "I went in your bedroom when you were out. I placed a bug on the side of your T.V."

"T…Toa-san, you can't say that you believe this!" Raito yelled. "You never believed in Ryuzaki before!"

"Raito there's no way around it." Souichiro pointed out.

"How do we know that L didn't make that up with all his voice changing gadgets?" Raito squirmed in his seat again in attempt to escape.

"That's enough, Raito!"

"Well, how do we know?! He could be framing me so he can--"

"I helped Ryuzaki get this!" Souichiro grabbed the recorder from Matsudo and threw it at Raito's feet.

"What…?" It went quiet. Raito couldn't believe that his own father helped prove that he was Kira. _'I'm done… That's it… I didn't succeed in making a new world…' _

"I didn't want to believe that you were Kira." Souichiro told him. "But there's no way around it now. L told me that this would be his last test on you and if he didn't find anything he would stop suspecting you. But as everyone here can see, you are Kira."

Raito heard something to his left and looked over at L. He loaded a gun and pointed it at Raito's head. "Do you have any last words, Kira-kun?" The way L had said 'kun' at the end of Raito's murdering name was mocking. It was to remind him who had won and Raito was disgusted with it.

"I was going to make a new world." Raito murmured. "I was going to become the new god. I was going to make this a peaceful world to live in! But, no! You rather have a world full of criminals! You will regret killing me. YOU WILL REGRET KILLING A GOD!!"

L didn't respond. He started to pull back on the trigger. Raito didn't move, he sat tall and waited for death.

"Wait, Ryuzaki." L paused and gazed over at Souichiro. "Let me do it." He held out his hand in order to take the gun from L. The detective stared at him and bit confused, but nodded and gave him the gun.

Raito was also puzzled by his father's words. He then chuckled at the scene. "Toa-san, you wouldn't kill me." He giggled. "I'm your son. You never killed a human being in you life either."

"I know that, Raito." His father told him. "But you are Kira and no longer my son." Souichiro held the gun up right and at Raito's face. "I might have never killed a human before, but you… are a monster."

Raito's eyes widened. He was ready for death but now that it was his father that was going to kill him, it took him by surprise. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to make a sound. L was still here and he didn't want him to enjoy this any more than he already is.

There was an ear piercing sound, a great pinch of pain, and then nothing.

--s2--

(1) Toa-san means father in Japanese. Not sure if its spelt To-san or Toa-san so i went with the one that looked better. lol

HAHAHAHA!! I killed Raito-kun! Well, Raito is my favorite character, but I wanted the joy to kill him myself. Please review!! Reviews make me want to make more stories!!


End file.
